


we can fight to hold on but august is gone

by reas_of_sunshine



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reas_of_sunshine/pseuds/reas_of_sunshine
Summary: Is it really goodbye, when actually, it's technically 'I'll see you again'?





	we can fight to hold on but august is gone

“So what are we going to do now?” David asked as he heard Gwen zip her final bag.

The campers had all left a good hour ago, the bus taking them back to their respective cities with school only a week away. The tents were tied up, the cabins cleaned… the woods completely empty except for the two of them.

Gwen sighed, slinging her dark purple duffel bag over her shoulder. “I— I guess I’ll see you next summer,” she said simply.

“Gwen,”

Her name fell from his lips, his hands dropped at his sides.

“Yeah?” She looked at him, expecting something and yet receiving nothing.

David stared at her blankly, feeling something thick and heavy form in his throat. No, he wasn’t going to cry. Even if he really, really wanted to. From June 2nd to August 27th, he had her. He didn’t want to let her go just yet. And this summer— this was the one where things _happened_. Kisses under the starlight, holding her hand and not wanting to let go, every moment alone feeling like an act of rebellion…

...was he foolish or had he been hurt?

“What about until then?” he finally blurted out.

“Until—” Gwen faltered. “I don’t know. We never talked about that.”

It was true, they didn’t. What with wrangling up campers, managing whatever weird hijinks sprung up and discovering each other without even meaning to, where would they have found time to discuss anything serious?

Gwen bit her lip when it hit her.

She not only had an affair with a coworker, but she also managed to get caught in a summer romance.

Why did the books and movies make it sound so fun and scandalous? Right now, it hurt to be looking at David with his soft green eyes, his limp smile and his everything.

_Godfuckingdammit._

If she hadn’t kissed him back during the bonfire—

—then she wouldn’t have had one of the best summers of her life. That’s what hurt. Losing something crazy, wonderful, beautiful and sweet, losing David. Even if it was for only a few months. And when he took a step forward, Gwen almost took a step back.

She had to rip it off.

But she didn’t want to.

At the beginning of this summer, she would have never thought ‘David’ and ‘boyfriend’ would go together in the same sentence but now? Now she really wanted nothing more than to call David her boyfriend. Her funny, kind, hilarious and maybe sometimes a little weird boyfriend. Her David.

“Look,” Gwen sighed. “I… I don’t know how the whole long distance thing goes.”

She’d be in her shitty suburbs just outside of the Bronx. He’d be off somewhere in Canada. Sleepy Peak was right in the middle.

It was only a few hours, so why did it feel so far?

“I don’t want you to drag this out if you don’t want to,” David rebuked. “If you regret—”

“No,”

The word came out so suddenly, so forward. But it was so painfully true.

“I don’t regret a damn thing, David,” Gwen said, taking that step forward, the one that closed all the space between them. “I just, I don’t know what I’m fucking doing,” Her hands trembled as she took his into her own, their fingers loosely intertwining.

David couldn’t help but gently smile. “It’s okay,” he murmured. “I, I don’t really know either. I mean, I’ve had girlfriends before but…”

He trailed off, looking straight into her lavender eyes. He never knew how someone could have such naturally beautiful eyes, he had gotten lost into those eyes so many times. He was getting lost in them again, seeing how she gently squeezed his hands and tilted her head slightly.

“But?” she asked.

“I—” David sighed. “I’ve never been with anyone like you.”

“Well,” Gwen said, breathing out her words. “I’m gonna take that as a good thing, because I’ve never been with anyone like you either.”

David blushed, lifting Gwen’s hand and kissing the back of it, no shame, no embarrassment.

“So are we doing this?” he asked.

Gwen nodded. “We’re definitely doing this,” she assured. “Gimme your phone. I want you to give me daily doses of David because honestly,” She let out a humming sigh, smiling almost bashfully so. “I think I’m gonna go crazy without you.”

“Okay,” David murmured, slipping his phone out of his pocket, ready to hold it out to Gwen—

—when there was suddenly no space between them; Gwen let go of both his hands, grabbed his shoulders and kissed him with all the force and sweetness that their first kiss, back on July 4th, had. And while there were no literal fireworks this time, metaphorical ones were good enough for them.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated! c:


End file.
